


Serving Your Supreme Leader

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [4]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is overwhelmed with how much he lucked out with you as his wife, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scoundrel Kylo Ren reduced to a screaming babbling crying mess at your hands, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stress Relief, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The power is strong with your touch, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Your Supreme Leader has been hard at work all day, stressing over all his new responsibilities. What kind of loving wife would you be if you didn't help him forget all his troubles? After all, you did just buy that new vibrating cock ring you've been dying to try out...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 63





	Serving Your Supreme Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough sub!Kylo on here (which I personally love) so I decided to add my own twist. If you have any sub!Kylo recs feel free to comment below and share!

You looked over from where you were watching the latest drama on your holopad to sneak a peek at your husband. He had been unusually quiet as he did his work this evening and your gaze found him slumped over on the table with his head in his hands. 

Kylo Ren was just shy of half a year into his new role as Supreme Leader following the historic defeat of Snoke that earned him the title (as well as all the responsibilities) of Supreme Leader, but the time hadn’t made adjusting to it all any easier. He had gotten to play by his own rules before to a certain degree and now found he had to catch up on all sorts of politics and policies in order to perform the job well. Kylo wanted to do his best for the people he ruled but he mostly wanted to do his best for  _ you _ . Nothing made your man happier than knowing you were proud of him. It was a good thing you were always proud of him.

Coming to the conclusion that your husband had had enough worries for the day, you shut off and set aside the holopad and padded over to him. Resting a comforting hand on his shoulder and the other on his back, you drew small soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Kylo let out a low noise of pleasure at the contact, always so touch starved for you. He looked up at you, bleary eyed with his hair a mess from having been subject to his tireless hands running through it all day as he worked. 

“Are you doing okay, honey?” you whispered softly, looking down at him with adoration in your eyes. 

“It’s just been a long day, sweetheart. I’m trying to figure out the best way to pitch some of these ideas but I just know Hux is going to fight me on it.” he sighed. 

“Fuck, Hux.” you laughed. The ginger haired weasel was always making life difficult for your man and you had no patience for the sourpuss. “How about we take a break, huh? Let me help you take your mind off things, babe.” 

Kylo looked into your eyes and seemed to melt before you, his body relaxing and the stress beginning to leave him, always so thankful that you knew exactly what he needed and knew how to give it to him. He nodded as you took his hand and led him to the large king sized bed. 

You instructed him to lay back sitting against the headboard and to put his hands on the bed frame. “Can you be a good boy for me and stay like that?” you asked. 

Kylo, a man of few words, nodded again as you went off in search of your supplies. You came back with a cock ring and a blindfold, intending to make your husband's pleasure last as long as possible. He deserved it - as hardworking, wonderful and attentive as he was. 

“Are you ready, honey?” you queried, getting confirmation from Kylo before you lubed up the cock ring and slipped it on before tying the blindfold securely over his eyes. You were excited about this new toy because it had a vibrating feature which you had yet to try out with Kylo and you had a feeling it would perform well tonight. 

“Okay, baby, let me know if it gets to be too much,” you murmured as you kneeled next to him and started stroking his thighs and ghosting your fingers over his abdomen. You could see him tensing and quivering with anticipation, your beautiful man falling apart at your fingertips so easily. 

You left featherlight touches all over his skin as goosebumps covered his flesh, teasing him but not touching where he needed it most. Kylo was already whimpering, the combination of you doing this solely for him to get off as well as the surprise of where your touch would land next filling out his cock. 

You moved to lick and nip and suck, following where your hands had traced, leaving love bites all along his soft marble like skin. You ran your tongue along the shell of his ear and bit the lobe, knowing he was particularly sensitive there, drawing out a loud moan from your husband. You coaxed more grunts and groans from him as you turned your attention to his neck, his pebbled nipples, down his happy trail to land at the head of his swollen, ruddy, weeping cock where you placed a lingering kiss. He bucked up at that, so worked up from your teasing and toying, letting out a soft, “ _ Fffuuuuuck,” _ as he rolled his head back, hitting the headboard. 

You smiled, loving the way he reacted to you, loving how he trusted you to give him this, allowing you to serve him. “I’m going to turn the cock ring on, okay, baby?” 

He squeaked out a breathy “yes”, eager for the new sensation. You clicked a button at the base of the ring, feeling it start to vibrate, setting it on a medium level. Kylo cried out at the feeling, thrusting his hips up, legs starting to shake and tremble. You admired his glorious length as you placed a hand around it, palming him slowly as you bounced up and down it, swiping your thumb over his slit to spread the precum and lubricate him. 

You held his hips down with your other hand, throwing your arm over across him and pressing down to try to still him. You weren’t strong enough to completely stop his movements, feeling him attempting to keep rutting into the air beneath your hold. You didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop or chastise him, knowing he was probably quite overwhelmed from all the sensations. 

“T-too much.  _ Fuck _ , Y/N, I’mgonnacome,  _ please.”  _ He finally begged, practically sobbing from the overwhelming feeling. 

You clicked the ring off and let go of his length, letting him catch his breath and come down from the high. You weren’t done with him yet, wanting to extend your playtime with your husband. You patted his thigh with one hand and face with the other soothingly, grounding him and praising him for being such a good boy for you as he leaned into your touch. When his breathing had normalized somewhat you turned the vibrating portion back on and continued jerking off your husband, squeezing at the base and twisting your wrist at the head. 

It wasn’t long before Kylo needed another break, and you continued in this way for a few minutes, the periods between when you started and when Kylo needed a break growing shorter and shorter. When you decided that he had had enough you leaned in to kiss him and asked, “Does my baby want to come for me?”

Tears streaming down his face from all the denials of his orgasm, Kylo replied with his voice hoarse from screaming out, “Y-yes, please, Y/N. Please, goddess. Pleaseletmecomeplease.”

“Okay baby, come for me,” you answered, switching the vibrator back on but this time at the highest setting, kneading his balls as you slid your hand up and down his length with just enough pressure. Kylo panted and writhed beneath you, chest heaving, chanting your name over and over, his lips unable to form any other words or phrases. Your usual dirty talking scoundrel of a husband reduced to a babbling incoherent mess at your touch. 

You pinched his nipple and squeezed around his cock, knowing that Kylo sometimes needed a little pain to get him to his peak (not that he needed much help this time around as he was already so close), and you watched as Kylo folded over, his abdomen contracting as his orgasm crashed over him, thrusting into your hand erratically before stilling, cum shooting out from the force of his climax. You milked his cock and admired the way the last spurts of his cum gushed out, dribbling down all over your hand. 

The cock ring continued to hum away, and you shut it off when Kylo pleaded with you, hyper sensitive from your touch and the ring, unable to bear it any longer. You removed the cock ring and the blindfold after cleaning your hands and your husband's torso and thighs on a towel you kept on the nightstand for such nights as these. 

You looked into the red rimmed teary eyes of your husband, his honey irises obscured by his blown pupils, looking blissed out as he gazed at you with devotion, love and gratefulness. You cupped his face, tilting him forward and leaned down to kiss his swollen lips from where he had bit them so hard they’d split, licking off the tangy metallic blood from them when you pulled away. He chased your mouth with his but when you held him firm in your hands, he turned so he could land a kiss on your palm and nuzzle deeper instead.

“You did so well, baby. I love you, my handsome Supreme Leader,” you whispered, running your thumb over the apples of his cheeks. He closed his eyes and let himself relax further into your touch as you showered him with affirmations and affection. You wouldn’t ask him to return the favor tonight, sensing that he was wiped out from the overstimulation and strength of his release. You’d wanted tonight to be about him anyway. He always so so so good to you. He deserved to have a night for himself every once in a while and you were pleased to have delivered (with the help of that wonderful new toy) so well. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I love you, too.” He murmured when he had finally caught his breath and come down from his post-orgasm dream state enough to form a coherent sentence. He wrapped a still shaky hand around your wrists that were still cradling his head and tugged slightly. You understood what he wanted and moved to lay down next to him, your head on his chest as he wrapped one arm around your waist and stroked your hair with his other hand. 

You’d both clean up more thoroughly eventually but for now you knew your strong (yet needy, always so needy for you) Supreme Leader valued his cuddles and as much contact as he could get from you as possible, so you let him hold you as you both drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable on the outside and in. 


End file.
